percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Chap. 4
(I'm not very good with poems and stuff, so I know that the prophecy is bad, just live through it please.) Nico 'A's I ran to Rachel's cave, which was hard because I wasn't the fastest runner at camp, I kept thinking things like, why did I leave her with Connor?, I hope nothing bad happened to the first person I've ever helped get here, and the occasional cuss at Connor for being stupid. When I got to the top of the hill that Rachel's cave was at, I quickly maneuvered around the rusted swords and bones and then went inside the cave. It was nicely decorated, which I should have expected from Rachel Dare. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of a business tycoon and our Oracle. An Oracle is someone who can take a glimpse in the future and tells us about it in a poem. Sounds weird right? You can take it up with Apollo, the guy who created it. Rachel became our Oracle over the summer and had almost died because of it. She took it over from our last one, who was a mummy by then. I had only seen that one once, and that was enough to scare me fro years. "Rachel?" I looked and saw Rachel and Ebony sitting at two different chairs near each other. They looked like they were just talking when I barged in. "I knew he'd be the first one here," she whispered to Ebony, then she turned to me. "Hey, Nico." "Rachel... what's going on?" "Your friend Ebony and I were just talking," Ebony blushed a bit for some reason. "But... Connor rushed into the rec room saying something about Ebony and-" "I asked him if he could get Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, and yourself." "Why?" She smiled, and I knew why. I heard Annabeth's voice yelling in the distance, I'm guessing at Connor. Annabeth slowing came in and stood by me. She was followed by Jason, Piper, and Leo. "What's going on Rachel?" Annabeth asked. She then looked at Ebony, who was looking at Rachel. "A prophecy." Jason, Piper, and Leo's mouths dropped, "What?" Piper asked. "What Pipes said," Leo said, which got him a glare from Piper. "How, Rachel?" Jason asked, "We just got back from one." "Isn't there some sort of time periods for this kind of stuff?" Leo asked. "The prophecy must be special," said Annabeth, "since you called all five of us here." "Do you want to hear it?" Rachel Dare asked us. We all nodded. "Ebony, can you? Since you were here." Ebony nodded and then spoke, "Six shall travel to the place that has been hidden, Until they find the one who has not been given. A horrible beast will attack those in it's way, '' ''Till the Vine and Death fight against to save the day." **** Everyone was silent. "The first line is defiantly talking about the Roman camp," Jason said. "It saying a place that's hidden, and the camp sure is." "What is the horrible beast?" asked Leo. "I don't want to think about that." "And who is the one who hasn't been given?" Piper asked. We all were silent. "Percy?" Leo asked. "It has to be," Piper said. I didn't look, but I knew Annabeth must have been smiling. "What about that last line, '''Till the Vine and Death fight against to save the day?'" ''Jason asked. "It must be like our last quest," Piper said, "the Vine and Death represent two people and they fight the beast." "Who are they?" Piper, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, and Rachel turned to me. "What?" "You have to come with us, Nico," said Annabeth. "Who else could be death?" "No. I'm not going." "You have to." "So what? I'm not going on a quest! Not after what happened last time to a child of Hades," I don't know why, but I quickly looked at Ebony to see if she was shocked by who my dad was, but she was looking at Jason. "What happened?" Leo asked. I gave him a glare. "Forget I asked." "Still," Rachel Dare said, "if the prophecy says you must then you must." They waited for my reply. "Fine. I'll go, just so we can save Percy." Annabeth smiled and hugged me quickly, "Thank you, Nico." "I wonder who the Vine is," said Piper. "Maybe they're a child of Cer- I mean, Demeter," said Jason. Since Jason was Roman, he often called the Greek gods by their Roman names. "Possibly," said Annabeth. "We better be going, Leo. Everyone at the ship will start to wonder where we've been." "Huh? Oh, yeah." Leo seemed like he didn't want to leave, but he followed Annabeth out. "I need to check on my cabin myself," said Piper. "See you guys later," she then left the cave. "Jason," Rachel Dare said. "Yes?" "Can you go tell Chiron about the quest?" He nodded and left. I looked at Ebony, who seemed very confused at the moment. I was about to leave when Rachel Dare tapped me on my shoulder. "I told Ebony that you'd help her around the camp, since Connor's gone." "Sure, Rachel." "Can you wait outside for her? I need to tell her something." "Sure," I slowly walked out and waited by the entrance. ''I just agreed to go on a quest! Why did I do that? I told myself that I wouldn't ever. Never ever ever-'' "Hey." I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Ebony standing next to me. "Hey." "Are we going?" "Sure- uh- yeah. Follow me." We made our way down the hill. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Ebony Evans: Adventure of a Lifetime Category:Chapter Page